Biju hunt
by The Strider
Summary: OLD STORY NEVER READ THIS IT SUCKS DICK WROTE IT YEARS AGO


**An Akatsuki FanFic**

**Prologue **

**Somewhere in Water country**

Morning in a town, two mysterious figures entered wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, along with bamboo hats. Passing by a local ramen shop, they stopped to eat ramen. One looked up, his red eyes flashing. "We're getting closer to the jinchuuriki," he said, "We must be prepared if they don't come quietly." The other one looked up, showing off his gills. "One man, one beast, it's my village so I should take this one. I am most prepared."

A young ninja started running by, he recognized the clothes the duo had. His black hair and blue eyes contemplated his standard ninja outfit. He was wearing his headband on his shoulder. He was on a solo mission in the small town. Running as fast as he could, he channeled his chakra to his feet. The man with the red eyes noticed this teen running. "Someone has recognized us, Kisame," The man with the gills stood up and drew his sword, a huge broad sword wrapped in bandages. "Let the chase begin!"

The ninja was jumping from tree to tree. He had to get to the mizukage in the Village Hidden in the Water. A few trees back several seals were being preformed. "Fire release: Great Fireball Technique!" With in seconds an amazing fireball cleared the distance and was yards from incinerating the young shinobi. Performing several seals himself a torrent of water pored from his mouth and formed a barrier to protect him. "Water release: Water Barrier!" The tree he was in took the full force of the blow while his barrier shattered the sphere, but just barley. Glancing at his shoulder, he noticed his shoulder had a gash, a deep bloody gash. Standing up, he prepared his chakra and continued fleeing.

"This one, he actually may have skills. Do you know him?" The one with the red eyes stood up straight. Kisame lived here so he must know. "No, you forget I haven't been here in a long time," Kisame started off again, the red eyes one following. "Itachi, don't touch this next branch, its bobby trapped," Kisame announced. "I know I'm no fool!" Itachi replied.

The teen ninja had reached a lake. "Perfect!" This was the place were he could use his jutsu's to the fullest. He preformed a number of seals and his hands ignited in a flame of chakra. "Mystical palms!" He put his palms on his shoulder, focusing his chakra there, and watched as it healed. "We found you. Now we must kill you." Several seals were preformed, "Fire release: Mystic Phoenix Flames!" Seven beautiful miniature fireballs barraged the young teen. Performing a number of seals him self a dragon of water burst from the lake. "Water release: Water dragon Missile!" It wrapped around the boy and smashed into the flames, creating a beautiful explosion in the process. The duo landed in front of the boy, bamboo hats off. "You two you are… are… Akatsuki!"

Kisame stepped forward, as if he was going to shred the boy in seconds. "Yes, you are right," he smiled, "Now be a good prey and die!" The kid stepped back, trembling. Itachi stepped forward, "Let me do this. I still haven't tried out my new jutsu I attained from my little brother." Kisame turned his head to Itachi, frowning. "Itachi, save that for mizukage, incase we have to fight him." The teen seen his chance, performing seals a water stream surrounded him spinning furiously and then evolved into a sphere surrounding him, he then shouted "Water release: Great Waterfall technique!" A huge vortex blast of water emerged from the lake, speeding towards the two Akatsuki. Kisame turned looking at the blast and smiled. "Poor, poor kid, he has no idea that this jutsu has will not effect the outcome of this battle."

The two Akatsuki jumped out of the way, both in separate directions. "D#$ it!" shouted the kid. He felt a crushing pain in his stomach. He coughed up blood and fell under water. Kisame stood where the kid once was, and started a string of seals. He focused his chakra in his hand and slammed it down on the surface of the water. Five streams jetted out of his hand into the murky deaths if the water. "Water release: Five Sharks Eating Frenzy!" The boys body floated to the surface, ripped to shreds. Itachi walked on the water over to Kisame. "Let's go get the biju."


End file.
